Magical Rings
by Dancing With Lightning
Summary: When Alanna and Numair's magic spell goes wrong, they and the others find themselves surrounded by Middle-Earthlings. This is my debut story- so please read and review! xxx
1. Default Chapter

Magical Rings -Dancing With Lightning  
  
Chapter 1 "It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Keladry of Mindelan yelled to Domitan of Masobelle as she kicked a Scanran from his horse, startling the animal so it trampled its rider in the face. "Like what??" he screeched back, spearing a man in the gut. "Fighting every- AARGHHHHHH!!!!" Kel's horse, Peachblossom, reared as the ground shook violently. "Fall back!" she screamed, calming Peachblossom down and moving him back towards New Hope. "Earthquake! Everyone, get inside!" A man knelt on the ground, and she recognised him to be Merric. "Where's you horse?" she cried, wincing as the ground shook again. He looked up at her gratefully, then grabbed her outstretched hand and let her pull him onto Peachblossom. "Go, boy!" she yelled. Peachblossom tore across the valley floor and sped across the bridge leading to the outer gates of New Hope. Halfway across, another earthquake shook the ground, throwing Kel from her horse, into the moat and on top of a group of sharp rocks. "Kel!!!" Dom threw himself from his panicking horse and carefully climbed down to get her as her scream of pain echoed through New Hope.  
  
* * *  
  
"Uggh." Kel rested her head on the pillow as the ground shook again, but not as badly as before. "Stop, stop, stop." Dom laid a hand on her bare back and chuckled. "It's not as bad as it was before," he told her as the nurse rubbed more ointment into Kel's exposed arms. "Hey, the last quake made you fall off Peachblossom and into the water, onto a load of sharp rocks. Be thankful you're in bed and a nurse is tending to your wounds." He resisted the temptation to let his eyes trail down the white sheet, where her figure was obvious. She was naked under there -except for her loincloth, which was also bloodstained-, and made him feel extremely nervous. She giggled at his remark. "Well, let's just say I feel like I will never walk again." Kel closed her eyes and let her hair slip down her cheek, now out of its untidy bun. Her hair was now a little longer than shoulder-length, and she wore it up in a horsetail or messy buns, where her hair just about flew everywhere. It suited her, though.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't have had Merric on Peachblossom," he said. "Then when your charming horsie reared, you wouldn't have fallen." "Merric would never have made it back to New Hope in time!" she protested, gasping in pain as the nurse's ointment leaked into a deep wound in the lower end of her back. "I had to help otherwise the- ouch!!" "I'm terribly sorry, my lady!" the nurse gasped, grabbing a handkerchief and dabbing at the wound, which had started bleeding again. Most of the wounds on the front of her body were still bleeding, and the sheet was soaked with blood. "My hand slipped!" "It's-quite-all-right," she gasped, trying not to cry as the nurse fought to stop the gash bleeding. "Stop her bleeding, can't you see she's losing a hell of a lot blood?" a sharp voice demanded from the doorway. A colourful shadow at his side gasped and ran to Kel, kneeling down next to the girl and stroking her hair out of her face.  
  
"Yuki?" Kel asked. Yuki of Queenscove smiled at her friend. "Don't worry, Neal will tend to you. Shh," she murmured. Kel yelped from the iciness of Neal's hands on her back. "Hey, guess what," she murmured. "What?" She leaned close to Kel's ear and whispered in her ear, "I'm pregnant." "REALLY??!!" "Yes." "Oh, Goddess! If I wasn't bleeding half to death and almost naked, then I'd jump up and hug you! I'm so proud of you!!!" "Thankyou, Keladry," Yuki smiled at her friend and patted her stomach. "It is only a matter of weeks before it begins to show." "There you go, Kel," Neal's voice broke into their conversation. "You're not bleeding anymore, and I think everyone should leave while she gets dressed. Wear a dress please, Kel. Breeches will cut into the massive one in your back, and it'll start to bleed again. Get dressed, and we'll meet you in the hall." "Okay."  
  
Everyone except Yuki filed out of the room and Kel turned on her back, pulling the covers up to her shoulders. "Tobe!" Tobies Boon, her servant, walked in with a handful of garments as he smiled at his lady. Throwing them onto the end of her bed, he bowed. "I'll take my leave, madam," he said quietly. "You need to get dressed. My Lord Wyldon is here and wishes to speak to you." He left the room and Kel sat up, looking through the garments. "But Neal said dresses." Yuki shrugged. "They are, aren't they?" She grabbed a dark blue something and shook it out in front of her. "Skirt??"  
  
* * *  
  
Kel walked out a couple of minutes later, a dark blue skirt brushing her toes, where black boots covered her feet. A white shirt covered her chest, the sleeves cut off to just below elbow length. The shirt was untucked, hanging just below the cut on her back. Yuki had insisted on a little makeup, so she had a dark line under each eye and stuff on her lips that made them shine. Her hair was done in two plaits, hanging on either side of her face. A few hairs had fallen out of one of the plaits, hanging next to her face. A bruise was beginning to show on the right side of her face, where it followed a light cut. Spreading from her right eye and disappearing into her hair, it looked pretty painful. She smiled at Tobe, who was standing there with his mouth open, and walked to meet Lord Wyldon.  
  
She found her lord outside the fence of the horses' paddock, watching the children learn to ride with Merric as their teacher. "My lord?" Wyldon, caught by surprise, jumped and swore as his knee hit the fence. Kel hid a smile with her hand as Wyldon rubbed his knee, complaining. "Hello, Keladry. How are you?" "Getting better, sir." "Good, good. Look, I'll be frank with you. There are some knights that are due here in a week or two, and they are as new as new can be. You're going to have a bit of a rough time for a month or two. Don't worry; some of them aren't new. But then, we're going to get someone to take over for a while. King Jonathan wants you to have a rest." "Is Owen of Jesslaw one of those knights, sir?" Wyldon laughed. "How did you guess?" Kel smiled at her former training master. "Because my back would be numb by now, sir," she told him, knowing at Owen would have latched himself to some part of her torso already. "Yes, he does seem to like you quite a lot. He never stops talking about you." "Can't imagine why," she muttered. He laughed. "I can," he said primly. She laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. "And I'm a dog."  
  
* * *  
  
"Gandalf." The White Wizard turned around and smiled at the approaching Meriadoc Brandybuck, who was now as tall as he was. He bowed to Merry as he stopped, and Merry did the same. "How can I help you, Merry?" "The earth has been shaking. Can you not feel it? I don't know what is going on, but it doesn't feel right. Do you know what it could be?" Gandalf frowned, rubbing his temples. "I have felt the earth move several times in the past week," he admitted, to Merry's obvious discomfort. "And I do not have anything whatsoever to do with it. It may be a change in atmosphere, or something. I have no ideas, at all, Merry. I truly am sorry." "Thankyou for your time. It was enough. You at least gave me a possibility to think about. Thankyou, Gandalf." Gandalf the White and Meriadoc Brandybuck bowed to each other and left.  
  
* * *  
  
"Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. It is absolutely wonderful to see you again." Frodo turned around, and grinned up at the tall hobbits in front of him. Peregrin Took knelt on the ground and crushed Frodo in a hug, while Meriadoc did the same to Frodo's companion, Samwise Gamgee. "Merry!" Sam cried. "It's so good to see you two again. Mr Frodo and I have really missed you." "I should think so," Peregrin told them. "We've missed you, too." "Pippin, Merry, will you come inside for tea?" Frodo asked the two tall hobbits. "We'd be honoured to," Pippin and Merry replied at the same moment. They grinned at each other, and Merry walked towards the door as Frodo and Sam hurried inside. Bumping his head on the doorframe, he winced. "Could we perhaps eat outside?" he called, rubbing his forehead.  
  
They all shook as the ground trembled again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Here they are, Keladry." Kel smiled at all the knights as they dismounted from their horses. "Thankyou, my lord." She turned to the men in front of her. "Welcome to New Hope. I hope you find it comfortable enough for you here. Your rooms are over there-" she pointed to a block of buildings to her right, "-and the stables are behind me. Take you belongings to your rooms and I'll give you instructions at supper." As the men led their horses to the stables, she spotted two waving. One was waving frantically at her, the other was smiling carefully. She smiled at waved back to Owen of Jesslaw and Cleon of Kennan. "Talk to us later!" Owen called happily. Kel smiled at walked towards her rooms, shaking her head.  
  
* * *  
  
Alanna of Trebond and Olau, lady of Pirate's Swoop, stared at Numair Salmalín. "Are you mad?" she cried. "We could destroy the planet!" "Jonathan wants us to at least try. The reason I called you here is because you can help me do this. If I cast the spell, and you steady it, the world will not explode, but there are many different possibilities." "Like what?" Veralidaine Sarrasri piped up from the corner, with her dragon, Skysong in her lap. Skysong squawked, and Daine looked at the young dragon. "Kitten, hush." "I couldn't possibly begin to explain," Numair told his lover. "It's extremely difficult to guess, but it wouldn't hurt the planet if Alanna was to help me." Daine stifled a giggle as Alanna shot a glare at Numair. "Fine," Alanna said haughtily. "I'll help you." The ground shook again, and Skysong jumped out Daine's lap, whistling madly. Turning grey, she ran around the room frantically. Daine jogged after her dragon and picked her up, walking out of the room as Alanna and Numair began to chant the spell together, King Jonathan sitting in the back of the room, watching.  
  
* * *  
  
"Really?" Frodo asked in amazement, eating a bread roll. "Do you think you'll stop growing?" "We hope so," Merry said. "After drinking that cursed Ent Draught, we've been nothing but tall. Oh well, it's not too bad." "Mm," Pippin agreed, his mouth full. He swallowed and added, "The only down side is that when we look at our friends, we have to look down." Everyone laughed, and Sam winced as the ground shook again. "What is that?" he said. Merry shrugged. "We don't know. I talked to Gandalf yesterday, and he doesn't know either. oh, what is that?!" He pointed upwards and they all looked towards what he was pointing at. A cloud of black outlined with white and purple flew over the sky. "What is it?" someone said. It was a man's voice, but not one they knew. "It didn't seem to do anything, Jon," a lady answered. "It's coming from the cloud," Pippin whispered. "Perhaps we didn't do it right," another one answered. "Should we try again, Alanna?" "Numair! I have no Gift left!" the lady cried. "I can't try again for at least a day. Oh, I forgot! So mote it be."  
  
She clapped, and as she did, the cloud dropped onto Middle Earth.  
  
* ^ *  
  
Veralidaine Sarrasri led her pony, Cloud, around the paddock at a trot. In front of the pony and jogging backwards so she faced her pony, she said, "Come on, Cloud! You can go faster than that!" I know, the pony replied. I just don't want to. "Two sugar lumps when we get back," she coaxed. Three, Cloud argued. Then maybe I'll run for a while. "Fine!" Daine slowed down so she was running along side her pony, and they hurried around the paddock. "MERRY!!!" They both stopped still as they heard the voice. Then Daine looked up and screeched as a purple, black and white light surrounded the air around them. Daine dropped to the ground and pulled Cloud as low as the pony could go as someone screamed 'Merry' again. This time, someone answered. "Calm down," it said. By its voice, Daine could tell it was a male, and a fairly old one. "Everything will be fine." "Gandalf? You're here?" "Yes. Now, be quiet."  
  
Daine stood up with Cloud, trying to look through the colour, but failing. "Who's there?" she called. The colour faded, and Daine screamed as she saw people surrounded her. "Who are you??" she cried. They all turned to look at her. Some were extremely short, and others were awfully tall. A lot were in between, though. A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes stepped forward and bowed gracefully. "I am Legolas Greenleaf," he introduced himself. "What might be your name, fair maiden?" Daine blushed and bowed carefully. "Veralidaine Sarrasri, sir. But I go by Daine." "Lady Veralidaine," Legolas said politely. "What country is this?" Daine stared at Legolas. "Tortall," she told him. "Where else would we be?" A murmur of panic ran through the crowd. "What town, lady?" Legolas asked. "Corus."  
  
"Corus! Where is Corus!!" one person in the crowd exclaimed. "Didn't you just hear?" another one demanded. "Tortall!" "But where is Tortall!" that same one cried. Legolas looked at Daine again. "Are we on Middle Earth?" he asked. An old man with a staff walked through the crowd. "Of course not, Legolas," he snapped. He looked at Daine and said politely, "Lady, would you please get someone who could explain things a little better for us? Your king, if he is here?" "Please wait for a moment," Daine replied. "I'll be right back." She jogged off, only stopping to vault over the fence. Once she was out of sight, she sprinted to the room where Jonathan, Alanna and Numair were. Bursting through the doors, she said triumphantly, "I just found out what the consequence was for doing that spell!" Jonathan stood up so suddenly that his chair fell over. "What is it?" he asked. "You'll soon find out. They want to speak to you, your Majesty." "Me?" "Yes. Quickly, though."  
  
Jonathan, Alanna and Numair followed Daine out the door and into the paddock, where most of the large group of people had sat down. The only people that remained standing were Legolas, the man that had sent her to get someone, and a man with black shoulder-length hair. Legolas and the other men bowed to the newcomers. "Excuse me," the old man said politely. "My name is Gandalf, and I am a wizard of Middle Earth. You already know Legolas Greenleaf, and this is King Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Alanna, Jonathan and Numair bowed to Gandalf, Legolas and King Aragorn, and they bowed back politely. "Surely a king can talk to another king?" Daine asked politely. Jonathan nodded and walked over to Aragorn, talking quietly to him. "And sorcerers to wizards?" she asked again. Alanna and Numair smiled at her and Gandalf walked over to them, immediately engaging them in conversation.  
  
"What about archers to archers?" Legolas asked politely. Daine smiled at Legolas. "How do you know I am an archer?" she asked. "For all you know, I could be a axe-wielder." Legolas smiled. "You have a quiver on your back," he pointed out, rather primly, she thought. "And your bow attached to that." Daine blushed. "Right." They both walked forward and sat on the ground.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lady! There is a letter for you from lady Alanna!" Kel looked around Owen's shoulder and saw Tobe running to her. She excused herself from Owen and Cleon and walked up to her servant. He offered the letter to her, and she took it from him. "Thankyou, Tobe." She walked up to her rooms and collapsed onto the bed, opening her letter.  
  
Dear Keladry, (It read)  
You would not believe what is going on here! Jonathan asked Numair to do a small experiment, and he asked me to give him a hand. We did the big spell thing, and you won't believe what happened!! These people from Middle Earth just landed in the middle of Tortall, but they think more of their people landed in different countries! They're all so nice, and Daine seems a little taken with one such man. Well, he's not really a man, he's name is Legolas Greenleaf, and he's an elf. An elf!! That's not all, there are dwarves, hobbits, ents, men and many other beings like trolls and orcs and Uruk-hais. Fortunately, there are no Uruk-hais or orcs or trolls around. They're apparently bad news, but nothing to what we've fought before, I expect.  
  
When you come home, you'll love them! They are all so lovely!  
  
-Alanna  
  
Keladry smiled and jumped as someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she called. Tobe strolled in, carrying two more letters. "Here lady," he said, dumping them in her lap. She looked at the handwriting on the front. "Oh, it's from mother!" she exclaimed, opening the letter. It was full of nonsense, like 'take care of yourself', and 'don't get hurt or killed'. "Oh well," she sighed, throwing her mother's letter into the fire. "She was never much of a letter writer anyway." Kel looked at the next one and realised it was from Lord Wyldon. She opened it and read.  
  
Keladry,  
This letter is not from me, but from a man named King Aragorn. He is from Middle Earth and wishes to write to you. Please, before you leave, pick a man (or woman) to look after the camp while you are gone.  
  
In completely different writing, underneath it said,  
  
Keladry of Mindelan,  
I understand you are short of warriors at you place name New Hope. Many soldiers and warriors (including myself) from Middle Earth are willing to help, if you like. Men could come and help you with battles and such.  
  
I understand that by the time you get this, you will be leaving for Corus in a matter of two days. Please don't write to me, just tell me when you get back. I am looking forward to meeting you, as are my men.  
  
-Aragorn.  
  
Kel put the letter on her bedside table and dragged her packs out from underneath her bed. She'd better leave sooner rather than later. If any of those, 'orcs' were nearby, she'd prefer to get people who knew how to fight them than people that didn't. "Tobe!" she called. Her servant walked through the door, carrying a small package. "Come on, pack your things. We need to go to Corus for a while." "Really?" Tobe cried, excited. "I can't wait! I've never seen Corus before! Ooh, I wonder how big it is!" Kel smiled at started packing her bags.  
  
* * *  
  
"Thankyou for doing this, Cleon." Kel hugged him around the shoulders and sighed as he jerked away, looking at the ground. "Kel." "Sorry, Cleon," Kel told him, trying not to let the hurt show in her eyes. "But, thankyou so much for doing this for me. I owe you my life." "You don't owe me anything," he muttered. "Fine, I don't." Kel mounted Hoshi and shook his hand. Tobe was sitting on Peachblossom, waiting at the gates. "Goodbye." She turned Hoshi around to face Tobe and they both trotted out the gate. She waved to the children who were standing at the gate, calling out goodbyes. Cleon watched them go, wishing his family were richer so he could be married to Kel now.  
  
* * *  
  
"We stop here for the night." Kel and Tobe put Hoshi and Peachblossom into two empty stalls and walked into the inn's common room. She walked up to the bar. "One lemonade and one fruit juice please," she told the barmaid. "My lady," Tobe murmured. "I was wondering. maybe when my four years under your command are up, might I stay with you?" Kel stared at her servant as the maid brought the drinks to their table. "Really?" she asked mildly. He nodded. "If my lady doesn't mind, I'd love to stay with you. I mean, Peachblossom, too." he muttered, going red. Kel smiled. "You know, I was going to ask you if you'd like to stay and take care of Peachblossom for me." "Really??" he looked delighted. "I mean, I'd love to!" "Excellent." Keladry picked up her drink and clinked hers together with Tobe's. A maid walked up to Keladry and Tobe, with a cloaked figure behind her. "My lady," she asked breathlessly. "There is someone here who wishes to see you." Kel shrugged, putting her tankard down on the table. "Pull up a chair," she offered to the cloaked figure. "And get this person a drink! What would you like?"  
  
"I will have some ale, thankyou," he said quietly. "How much?" "I'll buy it," Kel offered as the maid hurried off. "Pull your hood down. I'd like to see who I'm talking to!" The man pulled his hood down and reached across the table to shake Kel's hand. She looked a little confused. "I'm sorry sir, I've never seen you before."  
  
He smiled at her. "Please forgive me. I am Éomer, King of Riddermark. I have an army, and King Aragorn has asked me to assist you and your people, if you would consent us to." "Of course!" Kel cried as the maid came with his drink. "How could I not turn down such an offer? Thankyou so much, your Majesty." Éomer smiled and said, "Just Éomer please, lady. Is this your child?" he asked, motioning to Tobe. The boy turned red and started muttering about 'not having no parents'. Kel smiled. "No he isn't, but he's as good as my own. Sometimes he's like a little brother to me, and sometimes he's like my own son. He's such a lovely person. Tobies Boon. He's my servant. But he likes Tobe."  
  
Éomer smiled at Tobe. "I'm honoured to meet you, Master Tobe." Tobe beamed back at Éomer. "Thankyou sir." Éomer looked at Kel again. "I'm to escort you back to Corus. Hopefully we'll be there by tomorrow." He smiled. "If you can keep up with my pace, that is." Kel grinned. "Hopefully," she agreed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back to your home." Kel smiled at new friend. "It's fantastic to be home again," she told him. She started laughing as she saw Tobe's face. The boy was staring around with his mouth hanging open and eyes popping. "Calm down," she told him. "You haven't seen anything until you've been to Port Caynn." "There's so much of everything," he whispered. Kel laughed again and they rode towards the palace.  
  
* * *  
  
"Keladry!" Kel turned around to see a flash of Alanna's copper hair before getting crushed into a hug, which she thought was very odd because she was at least a foot taller than the other woman. Someone behind her giggled, and Alanna turned around to face two very short men and two tall men. "Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam, I'd like you to meet Keladry of Mindelan." Kel bowed to all of them, and they bowed back. "Keladry, this is Frodo Baggins, Samwise Gamgee, Peregrin Took, and Meriadoc Brandybuck. They're all hobbits." "What are hobbits?" Kel asked, utterly confused. "Halflings. Little people." Alanna explained. "Those two aren't little," Kel pointed out. "They drank something called 'Ent Draught'. An Ent is a large tree that walks and talks. We've met many around here, and they're extremely friendly. Merry and Pippin have grown tall from the Draught. They used to be as little as Frodo and Sam." "Really?" "Yes. Now, Frodo, Sam and Pippin, Numair wants to talk with you. Éomer, will you come with me to Jon? And Tobies Boon, I'm going to show you around. Kel, could you show Merry around? He's been here for a week or two, but he still hasn't seen it all yet."  
  
"Of course." "Good. Thankyou." Alanna walked off with the rest of the people.  
  
Merry's eyes met Kel's, and he felt like she could see through his soul. 


	2. Chapter 2

A Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings Crossover -Dancing With Lightning  
  
Chapter 2 She suddenly smiled, and he felt his heart turn over in his chest. "Where haven't you been to?" she asked in a beautiful, lovely, divine, godly, heavenly, (okay, now he was getting carried away) fantastic voice. "Uhh." he struggled to talk: his heart was up in his throat. He took a great big swallow and said, "Are the pages and squires training today? I'd love to see them." Kel nodded. "They are, Sir Brandybuck." "Just Merry please, lady Keladry," he insisted. "Sir Brandybuck makes me feel like a hero or something." "Then I must be Kel."  
  
* * *  
  
"Mindelan! Get over here!" A man called from his atop his horse. With an apologetic look at Merry, who shrugged, she vaulted over the fence. Merry couldn't help watching how her chest bounced slightly as she jumped. Walking over to the man, she asked, "What can I do for you, lord Wyldon?" "Show these youths how to tilt!" Kel sighed. "My horse is in the stables, sir." Wyldon dismounted. "Then use mine." Keladry groaned inwardly. The last thing she wanted to do was tilt. She was exhausted from her riding. Oh well, she thought. There's no use arguing with my lord Wyldon. Another thought occurred to her, How come he's training master anyway? I thought he stopped. With a shrug, she dismissed the present thought and obeyed Wyldon. She mounted his horse and accepted a proper lance from him. The pages backed up, whispering quietly to each other. She backed the horse up a little, and then sent it thundering towards the quintain. Hitting the middle of the middle squarely, the pages cheered. She gave the lance back to Wyldon and dismounted, smiling meekly.  
  
"Aim directly at it," she told the pages. "It's not too hard once you hold it correctly." The pages laughed and one yelled, "It's easy for you to say!" Kel smiled. "Yes, it is. But one day you'll all be telling the other pages the same thing." "Good point," the same one said. Kel walked back to Merry, who was staring at her. She glanced at him as they walked, trying to ignore the fact that his bright green eyes were on her face. She looked at him again and stopped walking. "What?" His eyes were almost popping. "Back there. what you did. it was. where did you learn to fight like that??" She smiled at him. "I'm a knight, Merry. Where else would I have learned to fight?"  
  
He smiled. "Oh, I forgot." She grinned. "You did indeed. Aha! There you are!!" she ran to a person who was facing her and waving crazily. She threw her arms around the tall man as Merry walked up behind her, his eyes narrowing slightly. He couldn't believe himself. He was jealous! Of a man he didn't even know! For all he knew, this stranger could be her father. Or maybe her lover. he shook his head to clear it of all such thoughts. Wait, he was jealous of a complete stranger?! Did he love Keladry? Impossible! He'd only known her for half an hour to forty-five minutes at the most, what was wrong with him?? He rubbed his temples and tried not to swear. Maybe he did like her. what the.?? He didn't even know what he was thinking?? Her put those thoughts aside for later. Best to think about those thoughts when no one was around. "Raoul!!!!" She pulled away but kept her arm around the tall man's waist as she faced Merry. "Meriadoc Brandybuck, this is Lord Raoul, Commander of the Kings Own." "Pleased to meet you, Meriadoc." Merry just glared at Raoul in reply. Raoul raised an eyebrow, and then tried again. "I haven't seen you around before. Are you one from Middle Earth?" Merry gave Raoul a glare equivalent to that he'd given Treebeard when told that the Ents wouldn't join the war. Yes, he was THAT angry. "Uhh, Merry?" Kel stared at the hobbit, who was glaring at Raoul. *Glare* Raoul looked at Kel, who shrugged. "Well, I am sure Keladry is a fantastic guide. I need to get back to my wife." Wife? All of a sudden, Merry jumped forward and seized Raoul's hand, shaking it vigorously. "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck. Pleased to meet you, sir!" Raoul nodded, smiling. "As I am to meet you, Meriadoc." Kel watched the scene before her, trying not to laugh. Maybe Merry just realised he was being rude, she thought. Or was it something else? He's been overly happy all day, but as soon as Raoul showed up, he got all rigid and odd. Merry let go of Raoul's' hand and waved happily as Raoul walked away.  
  
"Look, Keladry," she turned towards him and looked at him expectantly. "Thankyou for taking the time to show me around today. It was really nice of you to do that for me." Kel blushed. "It's fine. I didn't do much showing, though. We just wandered around while we chatted. I didn't explain anything." "No, just spending time with me and making me feel welcome -that's what I mean. I really feel welcome now, and it's all thanks to you. Thankyou so much." Kel reached over and hugged him around the shoulders. "It's fine," she told him again. "I think any visitors to Tortall should be welcome." Pulling away, she grinned at him. "Come on, I'll show you around properly."  
  
* * *  
  
Daine smiled happily as her arrow hit the middle circle of the target. Behind her, Gimli the dwarf sighed unhappily. Daine looked at him expectantly. He smiled. "That bow of yours -Legolas the elf has one too. It's too long for dwarves to wield. We're too short, of course," he explained, gesturing sadly at his legs. Daine hid a smile as he went on, "But of course, we are the best axe fighters in all of Middle Earth, and-" "Enough, Gimli. You will scare Veralidaine away." Daine looked to see Legolas Greenleaf standing behind her. She grinned at him and mouthed, 'Thankyou'. He winked at her and took the bow from her hands. "Is this Elvish?" he asked. Daine shook her head. "I feel a strange sort of magic coming from this." His eyes narrowed. "Where did you get it??" "My father." "Who is your father? I would like to meet him." Daine's face fell a little, and Legolas said hurriedly, "Oh no, don't worry about me meeting him."  
  
"It still hurts," she muttered to herself. "Even after all this time." she shook her head and looked at Legolas, trying to smile. "It's just. my father, he's a God." Legolas' eyes widened. "Really." She nodded, looking back at the ground. "Yes. about. umm, thirteen years ago, when I was eleven, bandits came into our village and attacked it. My Ma and Grandda got killed and I fled to Tortall. When I was sixteen, Numair Salmalín and I got transported to the Realms of the Gods, and I met my father. My father gave me this bow just before I went home. So the 'strange sort of magic' you feel in this is my father's magic." "Oh. Well then," Legolas scuffed his foot along the ground. "I suppose, being a God's child, you'd be somewhat immortal, wouldn't you?" Daine cocked her head, thinking. "Hmm, I suppose so." Legolas blushed a little, then smiled suggestively. "I'm immortal."  
  
Daine turned bright red and picked up her bow rather than answer that. She aimed at the target, and shot. Her arrow flew through the air and once again hit the middle circle of the target. Legolas chuckled. Daine put her bow down and looked at Legolas. "What?" "I could teach you how to hit the middle of the middle of that," he offered. "I did!" Daine cried. "No you did not." "Did so!" "Did not." "Did!!" "Did not." "Did!!!!" "Did. not." "Fine! I didn't!!"  
  
Legolas smiled at Daine, who was glaring at him. "Well?" he asked. Daine picked up her bow and put an arrow against it, pulling the oiled string so it was almost brushing her ear. "Now what?" she asked grumpily. Legolas kneeled next to her and slid his left hand over the one that was holding the bow, while he moved his right hand around her shoulders to steady the other hand. He moved her hands a little out of their place, and Daine wondered why. His right cheek was pressed against her left. Daine felt extremely flushed, and she realised just how good he smelled. He murmured, "Now, just pull it back the tiniest bit more." she obeyed. "And when you are about to loose, just pull it back a little further. Never have only one eye open, it obscures your vision, and make the arrow fly a little to the left. I know this will sound odd, but make sure that the bridge of you nose is lined up with the middle target. Pull back. and loose!" He pulled away from her just as she let go of the arrow, and smiled happily as the arrow landed in exactly the middle of the target.  
  
"Well done!" Gimli cried from behind. Legolas smiled at Daine, who was grinning at the arrow. "Again?" Daine nodded, and he helped her grip the bow again. She put her hands in the regular spots again, but Legolas moved them. "It helps the arrow fly better," he explained. "Oh." "Okay, I will let you do this yourself this time," he told her. Making sure her hands didn't move from the spot Legolas had moved them to, Daine pulled back a bit -and loosed. She screamed with delight when it hit the- "Middle of the middle. Goodness, Daine, how did you do that?" Daine and Legolas turned around, and saw Numair leaning on the fence. He glanced at Legolas, and then looked back at Daine. "Legolas taught me," she told him. "He's a wonderful teacher. Just like you!" Numair frowned at Daine. "All right. Lindhall and I want to do a small experiment. I'm just letting you know; I'll either be home extremely late, or early tomorrow morning? All right?" "That's fine with me. Where's Kitten?"  
  
"I told her to find you- oh, here she is." A little dragon the colour of silver walked up to them, chirping happily. It threw itself into Daine's lap, and she put the bow down, cuddling the little dragon. "Hello, darling," she murmured as Numair walked away. She looked up at Legolas, who was staring. "This is Skysong," she told him happily. "I met her ma when I was thirteen, almost fourteen. Her ma died, but just before she did, she gave me a vision of this little one. Skysong's a girl, and she's very smart. She can open locks just by whistling," Legolas turned to his pack and pulled out a piece of bread. He was about to take a bite from it when Skysong jumped forward and snatched the bread from his fingers, swallowing it whole. Legolas turned pale, and he stared at Skysong with frightened eyes. "What's the matter?" Daine asked, pulling Skysong away from Legolas' packs and sitting her in her lap. "She just ate a piece of Lembas bread," Legolas told her worriedly. "And?" "One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a full grown man," he told Daine slowly, as if she was stupid. Daine giggled. "And you think it'll make her sick?" Legolas nodded. He had the strangest image of the dragon exploding into a thousand pieces as her stomach bloated to twenty times - or more - larger than its normal size. "I think it will make her explode," he said softly. She laughed. "Look, don't worry about her. She can eat anything without getting sick. She ate a box of myrrh once. She burped smoke rings for a week, so I was so scared all that time. Then she just stopped. She'll be fine." Legolas looked at her doubtfully. "Are you sure?" he asked. Daine nodded, playing with Skysong. The dragon pushed her over and whistled triumphantly.  
  
"Get off, you baby dragon," she laughed, pushing the 'baby dragon' off her. She smiled at Legolas as she sat up. "What?" she asked. There was a misty smile on his face. She picked up an arrow and twirled it around her fingers. "I was thinking. you are the most beautiful man I've ever seen." She dropped the arrow. "What?" "You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen." "I'm the most beautiful what??" "Man." Daine frowned. "Was that supposed to be an insult?" she asked. Legolas looked confused. "Why would it be? You are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."  
  
Little did she know that people from Middle Earth called both sexes 'man'.  
  
She jumped up, and Legolas jumped to his feet as well. She looked wildly around for the dwarf, but he seemed to have disappeared. She frowned at the elf. "What are you talking about??" "I have already told you, you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen." Daine pointed to her chest, beginning to get irritated. "Do men have these??" she gestured wildly at her chest with her hands. "Well, the fat ones do, but-" "No, my lady. There are many men with breasts. The obese ones and the slender ones." Daine stared at Legolas. "What??" Legolas looked utterly confused. "Why are you getting so angry, Veralidaine?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE CALLING ME A MAN!!!" she screeched.  
  
Legolas winced from her voice, and ran after her as she stormed off.  
  
* * *  
  
"Me again?" Kel complained as the maid ushered Merry and her into the room. Lord Wyldon looked up from an argument with Alanna. The older lady leaned back in her chair, pouting. When Wyldon stood up to meet Merry, Alanna poked her tongue at his back, quickly drawing it in it when he turned around. Kel stifled a giggle with her hand.  
  
"Keladry-" "Kel, my lord." "Keladry, Cleon has sent us a letter, asking us to send you back. The people miss you, and he feels he isn't doing job as well as you did." Kel bit her lip, thinking. "Do I have to?" she said at last. "Tobe really loves it here, and we only just got back." King Aragorn walked into the room, and sat on the chair next to Alanna, who smiled at him. Aragorn looked at Kel. "Éomer was going to give you some of his soldiers, but they're about to go to the Yamani Islands. Orcs and Uruk-hai have attacked many towns and cities. But, I am glad to lend you some of my men."  
  
Kel nodded, now tugging on a plait. "I really don't want to go back -I just got home- but, I guess. if I have to go. I will." Merry piped up, "Will Pippin be with them, Aragorn?" "Most likely." Merry nodded his head, secretly jealous. Pippin, being the friendly hobbit he was, would probably get to know Kel really well. Kel bowed and walked from the room, Merry following her like a lost puppy.  
  
* * *  
  
"Veralidaine! Why will you not speak to me??" Legolas followed her into her rooms, just slipping through the door as she slammed it. She ran a hand through her messy hair. "Because you're a fairy." Legolas stared at her, his hair also a little mussed from the wind outside. "Excuse me! I am not a-fairy! I am an elf! Fairies are this big-" he held up two fingers three centimetres apart, "-and they have no common sense! I do!" Daine smiled wryly. "No, I mean you're gay." Legolas suddenly smiled. "Of course! Forgive me for mistaking you, my lady, I am indeed gay! Oh, when the-" "No," Daine interrupted. "I mean you like men." "Of course I do! But, back to my gayness-" "No! I mean you love men!" "Of course I do! They are very nice! Now, back to my gay-" "NO! I mean you have men doing it up your butt every night!" "What?"  
  
Daine sighed in exasperation. "You do know what 'sex' is, don't you?" Legolas nodded. "Well, I mean you have sex with other me-males! They do it up your rear end!" Legolas turned red. "Well, excuse me!!" Daine shook her head in exasperation and went to the mirror, about to straighten up her clothes, when Legolas grabbed her arm and roughly faced her towards him. "I am not a-fairy! I am not-gay! I am an elf!" He walked haughtily to the door and wrenched it open, to find himself face to face with a very confused Numair. He whirled back to face Daine. "And a very gay elf!" he said before pushing past Numair and storming down the corridor. Numair stared at him for a moment, before looking back at Daine.  
  
"What's up his ass?" he asked carefully. "Some guy's dick," she snapped, grabbing a cloak from her drawers: it was getting cold outside. "I'm going for a walk." Numair now watched her go, confused. He sighed in exasperation and went to the shelves and got an extremely thick book, laying down on their bed and flipping it open to a page.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm really sorry, Merry." Merry shook his head and tried a smile. Luckily Kel wasn't looking: it looked like a grimace. "It's fine. I knew you'd have to go eventually." "I know. It's just. I really wanted to show you around, you know? It was, like, I had a really fluffy thing to do, instead of something that meant something. I just wish I could stay here and do fluffy things for the rest of my life." "But. the way you help people. before you came, all your friends were talking about you an saying what a fantastic person you were. I couldn't wait to meet you, and I feel extremely privileged that I got to spend a day with you. I envy all those people that have known you for your life." She smiled up at him from the floor, trying to stuff a shirt into her packs. "I don't help people that much." she murmured. He knelt beside her as she closed all her packs. "What about all those things you did in Scanra last summer, hmm? I heard it all; you're a living legend over here. You're a fantastic person, Kel. I'm glad to have met you. In fact, I've been extremely blessed." Kel hugged him, trying to blink tears from her eyes. "That is the nicest thing anyone's said to me," she told him quietly. "Good," he told her. "You deserve it."  
  
He saw her look up into his eyes and his heart started to beat faster. Their lips were only inches apart. He moved to close the gap, but-  
  
-someone rapped on her door.  
  
She pulled away from Merry and rushed to the door. She opened it and saw an enormously irritated Daine standing there. "Can I talk to you-oh, you're leaving." Kel smiled. "Yes. I have to go back to New Hope. Cleon's not doing a good enough job down there." Daine actually smiled. Looking down the hall, she gasped.  
  
"Rikash." 


	3. Chapter 3

A Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings Crossover -Dancing With Lightning  
  
Quick note: Sorry I haven't been able to put this up for a while! I've been really busy with school, because it's the end of the year and everything, so sorry! I hope you like this chapter though. The end was a bit rushed, but. oh well! Thankyou to all who reviewed. -Dancing With Lighting  
  
Chapter 3 Daine watched as Rikash Moonsword came down the hall. The funny thing was: he had no more wings. He looked like a-a. man-male. Wearing camel-coloured breeches and a flowing white shirt, with his hair all neat, but still long, just in a horsetail, he looked hardly recognisable. But Veralidaine Sarrasri could still recognise the Stormwing that she'd grown to love- almost as a brother. He stopped dead in the hallway, looking carefully at Daine. Then his face transformed into a grin and he started down the hall again. He saw Daine's face go pale, and then she ran at him, narrowly missing Legolas as he came out of a door. "Rikash!" she threw herself at him and he wrapped his arms around her, laughing. "You're alive!!" Legolas watched them, his eyes narrowed. Daine pulled away, looked up at his dancing green eyes, and broke into tears, burying her head in his shirt. "I c-can't believe. y-you. I missed you so much." Rikash smiled at her, and hugged her again. "I missed you too," he murmured. "I really did." "Why are you human? Last time I checked, you were all Stormwing." "Well, it's sort of a long-"  
  
Legolas walked forward. "Who is this, Veralidaine?" he asked mildly. Daine disentangled herself from Rikash and looked at Legolas. "I'm surprised you're speaking to me." "Just because I am an elf does not mean I cannot talk to someone who smells like a man." Daine snorted, and took Rikash's hand. "Come on." She led him up the hall, waving to Keladry, who was standing at her door, looking extremely confused.  
  
* * *  
  
"Numair!!" The door flew open and Daine waltzed in, looking for Numair. She stopped dead, seeing him sitting at the table with Emperor Kaddar of Carthak. Rikash bumped into her from behind, and asked quietly. "What's the matter, Daine?" "It's Kaddar." She turned her attention to Numair. "Guess what? He's not dead; he's back in human form!!" She grabbed Rikash's hand again, and pulled him forward. Numair squinted at him for a second before grinning at the former Stormwing. He reached out with his hand and gripped Rikash's. Daine walked over to Kaddar while they both began talking and asked, "What are you doing here?" Kaddar sighed, looking not a day older than when she saw him last. She knew she looked a lot different. "Mother is taking over for me for a little while. She sent me here to talk to Lindhall. She wants me to take lessons with him again. "Oh. Well, welcome to Tortall." "Thankyou. Oh, hello Skysong! How are you?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll write, I promise." "I know." "Don't forget to tell the children goodbye." "I know." "I'll be fine." "I know." Alanna kissed her husband, George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's Swoop, on the cheek. "I'm only going to see the Bloody Hawk Tribe for a while. Apparently they're having trouble with orcs and Uruk-hais." "I know."  
  
Alanna mounted Darkmoon and nodded to Aragorn, to let him know she was ready to go. "Are you sure?" he asked her. "Indeed," she answered. They both rode off at a gallop, Alanna waving to George as they passed the gate.  
  
* * *  
  
"Daine, Daine! Wake up, Onua's here to talk to you!" Daine opened her eyes and glared at Numair, who was shaking her gently. "I'm tired," she murmured thickly. "I know. Onua says it's urgent, though." Daine tumbled out of bed and pulled on a cream shirt and blue breeches with cream boots. She pulled her hair into a horsetail, tying it with a blue ribbon. Walking out of their room, she bumped into an extremely tired Rikash. She hugged him. "I hate the morning," he muttered, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Daine met Onua at the door. The older women looked pale and a little worried. "Jonathan wants to see you," she told Daine worriedly. "There are some people with him. They're from Snowsdale. I don't think they even know you're coming." Daine nodded and followed Onua up the hall, into Jonathan's study. Onua opened the door and Daine walked inside. Onua closed the door so Daine was left alone with the two Gallans and the King. She bowed to Jonathan, who bowed his head politely. He smiled reassuringly at the worried Daine. "Please sit, Veralidaine." Daine sat in the chair next to Jonathan, feeling scared. He patted her arm for support. "Is there a problem, your Majesty?" she asked carefully.  
  
One of the Gallans jumped out of his chair, glaring at the king. Daine realised with horror that he had been the man that she had been promised to. The man she was to marry. The man that tried to rape her. She'd forgotten all about Ryder Muransra. "Of course there is a problem!" he cried angrily, not even glancing at Daine. He must think I'm from Tortall, she thought. My accent's just about gone, anyway. I never really had one in the first place, considering Da isn't from Galla, or at least, I think he isn't. "Our village is getting attacked daily by beasts we have never seen before!" Jonathan opened his mouth, but Daine squeezed his arm and stood up. For the first time, Ryder looked at her. "Why are you coming to us, then?" she asked mildly. "If it is a problem in Galla, why don't you settle it with your king?" "He will do nothing," Ryder snapped. He looked at her a moment longer, then his mouth dropped open. "You're not," he stammered. "You can't be." Daine stared at him. "I don't even know why I'm here," she said calmly. "I am doing nothing, so I will be no help. It was nice seeing you again, Ryder, but I certainly can't help you."  
  
She started to walk away, but Jonathan grabbed her wrist. "I didn't call for you to come just to have you walk out in the first two minutes," he muttered to her, pulling her back to her seat.  
  
Daine stared determinedly at Jonathan, silently begging him to let her go. He shook his head and turned to Ryder as he said carefully, "I thought she died." Daine wheeled around to face him. "You only thought I was dead because I ran away! You probably were relieved, too! Didn't want anyone to find out what you did to me!" He turned bright red at the memory. Daine frantically tried to blink away the tears that had formed in her eyes. "Veralidaine." Daine got out of her chair, and stalked to the door, wrenching it open. Jonathan was too stunned to try to stop her. She turned around, tears dripping down her cheeks. "Don't you think I'll ever forget it, either!" She whirled around and ran out the door, sprinting the length of the hall and outside, to the horses and ponies' paddock. She vaulted over the fence and ran through the startled ponies, stopping at a massive oak tree in the middle of the field.  
  
She sat in between two of the huge roots and let the ponies and horses come sit or lie down with her. Cloud picked her way through the horses and ponies and lay next to her. She rested her head on the pony's back and cried into her mane. "Veralidaine?" Daine straightened up, wiping her eyes. Standing up, she looked Ryder over. He was tall, well-muscled, strong hands and straight, short, blonde hair. "What?" she asked. The ponies around her stood up, feeling her fear. "I. are we still betrothed?" "Betrothed?!?!" she screeched. "Betrothed! Goddess, Ryder, is that all you think about? Women?" He smiled handsomely at her, and she suddenly remembered the major crush she'd had on him when she was eleven. She was thrilled when she found out they were betrothed. Now when she saw him, she just kept on thinking of him trying to. she couldn't even bear to think of the words, it still hurt too much. You didn't tell anyone, did you? Cloud asked, exasperated. You promised me you'd tell Numair. I lied, she answered. I was going to, but I never got the chance. It's not like it matters, anyway.  
  
"Daine? What are you doing out here? I thought Jonathan wanted to see you." Daine turned to the right and saw a confused Numair coming towards them. She ran over to him, taking his hand and hiding behind him, away from Ryder. He glanced at the Gallan, and then at Daine, whose eyes were red and puffy. She looked pleadingly at Numair, and he nodded, leading her away, his arm around her shoulders, pinning her tightly to his side. She leaned into his chest, grateful for him coming.  
  
* * *  
  
"Alanna, they're coming!!" Alanna ran up to where Halef Seif was pointing, and swore, running back down the hill. "Aragorn!! Get everyone ready!!"  
  
In a matter of a minute, the whole tribe had a weapon and was standing in a line, facing the Uruk-hais running across the desert towards them.  
  
* * *  
  
"You know, it's actually quite good to see you again." Kel grinned at Fanche and hugged the woman around the shoulders. "The man Cleon's been good, but you're so much better." "Thankyou." She turned to the men, who just dismounted. "Right. Everyone. hello?? HELLO?!?!" They all stopped talking and stared at her. She smiled. "Thankyou. Tomorrow morning come and meet back here for your orders. Understood?" They all nodded. "Excellent. Have some fun for the remainder of the day, gentlemen. This may be the only fun you have for quite some time. Dismissed."  
  
The men walked off in little groups, chatting to each other quietly. She laughed when a small explosion hit her back and a voice cried, "You're back!" She pulled Owen's arms away from his waist, turned around, and hugged her friend tightly.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?? Rikash? Earth to Rikash, Daine's here!" Rikash jumped and looked down at Daine, who was waving a hand up to him. "Hello," he told her with a smile. She looked up the tree he was sitting in. "Will you come up?" "Um, I'd better not-" "Oh, Veralidaine, where might you be?? Oh, Ver-al-i-daine??" She glanced around in alarm, and then quickly clambered onto his branch, putting a finger to her lips to keep him quiet. Ryder walked under the tree, looking around for Daine. She held very still, not wanting to talk to him. She kept quiet until he had gone. Sighing, she leaned against the trunk of the tree and relaxed. "Good, he's gone." "Who was that?" "Ryder Muransra. My former betrothed from Galla." Rikash looked revolted. "He looks like custard and cream, all sickly sweet," he commented. Daine laughed. "You have no idea."  
  
"Oh well." Rikash jumped from the low branch and motioned for her to follow. "Come on, we can go for a walk. Ooh! Walk! I can walk! I knew that," he added as she began to smirk, "It's just -I can walk! I always used to have to fly or waddle." Daine laughed and jumped down next to him. He offered his arm to her, as he'd seen many humans do in the past, and smiling shyly, she rested her arm onto his. They walked into the archery field, where Daine sat on a fence with Rikash, explaining about archery.  
  
* * *  
  
A warning call sounded as Keladry picked up her knife and fork for supper. Another warning call this time, more urgent. There was a louder one and Kel got up from her seat, jogging through the mess hall doors, almost bumping into an excited Owen. "First attack!" he cried happily. "It's going to be a jolly good fight!!" Tobe appeared at her elbow with Éomer right behind him, his sword in one hand and Kel's glaive in the other. Passing it to her, Tobe handed her helmet and sprinted around the corner, coming back with Peachblossom at his rear. She mounted her horse and Éomer ran to get his horse, returning in three seconds. She nodded to him and they both galloped through the open gates, Kel gasping at the sight in front of her. At a distance they looked like black men, but closer up you could tell they weren't human. Their black hair was matted and covered leathery skin, covered with white marks that were different on each one. Their teeth were black and rotten, their nose large and their eyes haunting and scary. The armour they wore was heavy plate, while the weapons they carried were two handed broadsword, but most carried the swords with only one hand. An alien cry came from them, and Kel called a battle-cry as Owen came galloping up next to her, looking a little more frightened than what he intended to be. "What are they??" he yelled. "Uruk-hais!" Éomer replied, from Kel's other side.  
  
Fortunately, there are no Uruk-hais or orcs or trolls around. They're apparently bad news, but nothing to what we've fought before, I expect.  
  
She remembered what Alanna had said in her letter. Now she understood why Uruk-hais were not liked by the other Middle-Earthlings. The first one tried to cut at her leg, but with a smooth swish of her glaive, his head flew into another Uruk-hai, blinding him with blood. Another threw him/herself at her, screaming in some language she didn't know. It sliced his sword under and up, scraping her side and cutting her cheek, splattering her face with blood. With a cry of pain, Kel pulled a dagger that was hidden in her boot and lodged it into its eye. Blood sprayed while Kel fought to pull the knife out, the blood making her fingers slippery. With one last tug, he fell backwards and she pulled her dagger out. But she pulled his eyes out with it. She screamed and dropped the knife, beheading another Uruk-hai, and another one, occasionally getting hit.  
  
After an hour and a half of fighting, there was a horn call, and the Third Company from the King's Own came riding through the forest, Dom at their head.  
  
* * *  
  
"Veralidaine?" Daine turned around to see Legolas coming towards her, a cluster of flowers in his fist. He held them out to her. She took them, wondering why he was being so nice. "I talked to Alanna yesterday and." he trailed off. "Yes.?" "I know now that male and female go by different names here. In Middle Earth we call both sexes men. But you call men, men, and the other men women. I know now, please forgive me." A smile tugged at Daine's lips, and then laughter bubbled out. "Of course Legolas, how could I not forgive you!? After all, no man has breasts like mine!!" 


	4. Chapter 4

A Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings Crossover -Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N: Whoa! I just realised I hadn't put up very many notes like these, so I'll say all I'm supposed to since the start of the story. Firstly, this chapter was a bit rushed, but I guess it's all right. Thankyou to all who reviewed, it makes me feel so special! (! I hope you're enjoying this story, and please, I know this sounds lame, but send me some e-mails! Like my sister once said, reviews are short and don't really bring out what you want to say. Plus, I like getting e-mails! Sometimes also, you might put in a really nice review, but not your e-mail there so I can't write back! I promise to write back if you do send e-mails! Sorry, I'm talking about nothing. I do that sometimes. BTW, this chapter is a bit gloomy for my taste, but that happens when you're listening to a computer game soundtrack and at the moment the music is playing a part when the main character is in Hell. A bit freaky, so I decided to make this chapter a bit more exciting, exciting, but sad and annoying. Enjoy Chapter four (I certainly do, it's my favourite so far, and I've written chapter five!), and thankyou again to everyone who reviewed! --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Chapter 4 There was a loud crash outside that woke Keladry from her sleep. She looked out the window, and saw Orcs advancing over the hills, carrying torches and weapons. "Not again," she muttered. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her glaive, pulled on her boots and ripped the bottom of her nightdress off so it went down halfway between her waist and knees. "It's just easier to run," she explained to a staring Tobe. "Stay here," she ordered. Tobe started to answer back, but she left the room, closing and locking the door behind her. "If any Orc tries to get in," she called through the closed door, "get out through the window!" He knew he didn't have to answer, because she'd already run off. He sprinted over to the window and watched his beloved lady run down to the gate, screaming orders to the soldiers and refugees. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands. He then whispered a prayer to the Gods for his lady's safety. "I wish." he whispered. "I wish she was my mama."  
  
While Tobe was in his rooms whispering those six words over and over again, Kel was sprinting up the steps two at a time to see over the top wall. Her hair had come out of its plait, and now it flew in the wind, like a dark, shiny flag. She tucked it behind her ears and swore. There were only around fifty, but they were tall and -even though they were only orcs- they had three trolls with them. One was even too much for her refugees and soldiers. They were huge. She looked at Éomer. "Pass me a crossbow and an arrow," she ordered. He silently passed her the weapon, already loaded. She brought the weapon up, aimed, and loosed. One troll went down: the arrow had lodges itself in its brain. "Another one?" she called. She passed the crossbow back and got handed another loaded one. She fired again, but this time an Orc was ready for her. He threw his shield at the arrow, shattering the bolt. The shield was lost though: it flew over the fence and a refugee had picked it up, giving it to Neal, who threw to his father, who hid it in the infirmary. Kel was too busy watching what happened to the shield that an arrow lodged itself in her upper arm. With an annoyed sigh, she tore it from her skin while Neal scolded her from below. "You're not supposed to just rip an arrow from your arm!!!"  
  
"I know what I'm doing Neal!" "No you-" he was forced to stop: the Orcs had just broken through the gate. "DON'T LET THEM GET ANY FURTHER THAN THEY ALREADY ARE!!" Kel screamed, leaning over the railing. "Stop them in any way you can!!!" With a nod at Éomer, she ran down the stairs and took the back door out of the camp, running around the walls. She swore to herself when she got around. The Orcs had gotten past the gate, but the trolls hadn't. Twelve people were fighting each troll, but they weren't succeeding. She carefully walked up behind one, and in a fluid movement, she jammed the point of the glaive through its head. The tip stuck out right in between his eyes. She twisted the glaive and wrenched it out, cutting off the top of the troll's head and the top of its brain. "Eeeeww." She screamed suddenly as the last troll came up behind her and lifted her off the ground, snapping her right leg between two fingers, like she was a piece of straw. She screamed again.  
  
Tobe had suddenly run to the window when he heard Kel scream. Through the thick of the battle, he could dimly see a troll lumbering off with Kel under one arm, screaming and kicking him with one leg. The other just hung limply. "MY LADY!!!" he bashed his little fists against the window, screaming with all his might, but he couldn't break the glass. "MY LADY!!!!!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
A little while later, Kel opened her eyes. She was lying on a stone bench in a stone room. She sat up and looked around. There were three tiny windows in the ceiling, for ventilation, and there was no door. She looked at her leg, which was hanging limply at an odd angle, no use at all. With a sigh, she pulled off her tunic and bundled it up, using it as a pillow.  
  
* * *  
  
"Merry, there's a letter here for you from Tobies Boon," a servant bowed to the tall hobbit and passed him the letter. He smiled at the serving girl. "Thankyou," he said, fishing a gold noble out of his pocket and pressing it into her hand. "There you go." She stared at the noble and tried to pass it back to the hobbit, but he just rested two hands on her shoulders and pushed her out the door, closing it behind him. "What will Tobe have to say to me?" he stretched out upon his bed and opened the letter.  
  
Merry, (it read)  
You must come to New Hope immediately. My lady has been kidnapped by a troll. I don't know what a troll is, but it doesn't sound good. Please come, you need to help me find her. --Tobe  
  
Merry put the letter down with shaking hands as someone knocked on his door. He opened it to find Alanna and Aragorn standing there, looking sombre. Without a word, Merry showed them in. "You heard?" he asked in a shaking voice. Alanna nodded. "We have some news for you, Merry. When we found out about Kel, we talked, and thought you'd go after her. Am I correct?" Merry nodded. "The trolls that took Kel have taken her to the mountains, along the coast of Tortall. Some people spotted them yesterday, and apparently they move at abnormal speeds. If you wish to save her, now is the time. If you need backup, my men and I would be glad to help." Merry shook his head. "I am afraid, Lioness, your Majesty, that this is something I must do on my own. Where, in the hills, Lioness?" Alanna reached into her pack and pulled out a map, spreading it across Merry's knees. "Okay. if you ride from Port Caynn along the Coastal Way, about here-" she took out a quill and dipped it in Merry's inkpot on his desk, drawing a cross on the road, directly across from the Black City, "-you'll find a large cave. If you walk into that, you'll come out after a while on top of the hill. Turn straight around-I'm not joking, because there's a troll guard guarding Kel's prison-and kill the troll, with as little noise as possible.  
  
"It's going to be hard getting in, because they had a door there before Kel was put in. They actually put her in, then took out the door and put stones in instead. I suspect they're feeding her through the windows. So you'll need to take something to break through the stones. Then get her out as fast as you can: trolls constantly go up there to relieve on another of their guard duties, trolls get tired easily. So be quick. Tobe said her leg was broken. I know you're strong, but you might have to take your horse in the caves with you. I'll ask Daine to have a word with Peachblossom, see if he'll take you. He'll be able to take both of your weight. Is there anything I've forgotten?" Merry nodded. "What if she's asleep and I can't wake her?" Alanna shrugged. "Do what you can." "Anything else I should know about?" "Yes, you need to take enough food for the both of you."  
  
Merry stared at her. "Where do you find out all of this?" Alanna smiled. "My father's one of the most famous spies in Tortall. He has men-and women stationed everywhere in the country. Keladry will be safe." Merry nodded and stood up, pulling open his drawers and dragging his saddlebags out. Alanna and Aragorn stood. "I'll be back for you in half an hour," Alanna told Merry. He didn't answer, he just packed his bags.  
  
* * *  
  
Daine was sitting in the stables with Stefan and Kaddar when Alanna walked in. "Daine, can I have a word please?" With a quick apology to Stefan and Kaddar Daine jumped down from the hayloft, without even using the ladder. She gave Alanna a hug. "You heard?" she asked, looking deeply into the older woman's violet eyes. "Yes. I need you to talk to Peachblossom, see if he can take Merry to where Kel is." "But Peachblossom is in Scanra-" "No. Tobe rode down here this morning on Peachblossom to give us the messages. He didn't trust a courier. Just ask Peachblossom if he'll co- operate, to save his mistress." Daine nodded and left the stable, off to the other one to talk to Peachblossom.  
  
* * *  
  
Tobe, meanwhile, was sitting in the room they had sat him in for the time being, rocking back and forth on the chair. There was a knock on the door, and Tobe answered feebly, "Come in." The door opened, and Merry walked in, a cloak on and packs slung over one shoulder. He put his hand on Tobe's shoulder and smiled. "Everything will be all right. Don't go back to Scanra: I'll be back with her as soon as I can." Tobe smiled, a very small smile, but a smile nonetheless. "Okay." With a nod, Merry left the room, closing the door carefully behind him. When he walked into the stables, Daine was talking to Peachblossom. "I'm not telling you not to be nice, just don't cause any trouble," she told the gelding. Peachblossom stamped a foot and blew out air, as if to say, Yeah right. Daine giggled. "Yes, I know he's odd. Yes, yes. But if you want to save Kel-and I know you do, don't give me that look-you need to behave." Merry smiled as Peachblossom rolled his eyes and Daine cuffed him softly over the head. "Behave," she told the gelding sternly. "Or there'll be no Kel anymore, she'll be dead." The horse suddenly stood taller, as if to say, Dead??  
  
Daine nodded grimly. "Yes, dead. So go." Peachblossom trotted up to Merry and bowed his head. "He asked me to tell you he'll behave," Daine told Merry. She added with a smile, "But if Kel dies, he'll chase you for the rest of both of your lives, biting your behind." Merry laughed and ran a hand over the horse's nose, blowing into his nostrils-the horse way of saying hello. He laughed when Peachblossom blew back in his face. "Hello to you too," he told the gelding. Daine helped him attach his packs to the horse, and he mounted it, kissing Daine's hand. "Thankyou. I'll get her back as soon as I can." Daine smiled. "I know you will."  
  
* * *  
  
The ride to Part Caynn was uneventful, but Merry didn't stop there for a rest like Alanna told him to. While Peachblossom rested for an hour, he sharpened his weapons and checked everything over again, just to make sure.  
  
"You idiot. You should have told her you love her before she left to go to Scanra again. She might die, and you'll die knowing you had a chance and didn't take it." He suddenly shook his head. "Calm down. You'll never rescue her if you're in this frame of mind." He looked at the sky. "Time to go. If I leave now, I'll get to the cave by dark, and be able to find a place to hide my things." He laughed suddenly, as he made his way over to the stable. Leading Peachblossom out of his stall, he said to the gelding, "It's not fair, is it?" Peachblossom just looked at him as if to say, Just get on me and ride to Keladry. Merry mounted the horse and galloped down the road, leaving Port Caynn far behind him in minutes.  
  
* * *  
  
Keladry sat in the corner of the 'cage' and. well just sat. She wasn't thinking of anything, she was just staring into space. She had been there for three days, and she been given a piece of bread. A piece of bread. That was it. Oh, and a skin of water, that she'd only half drunk. She wanted to drink it all, but had to ration it carefully: she didn't know when they give her something else to eat or drink. Her throat was parched, and she was hungry. Even though it had only been three days, she'd lost about six pounds. She looked tall and slim now, a perfect resemblance of a weeping willow. Even though she wasn't weeping. She was sitting perfectly still, tall and thin, with her dark brown hair hanging around her face. She looked up as a top window opened, and a piece of raw meat was thrown at her feet, hitting the ground with a wet slap as blood flew everywhere. She looked up at the troll that was looking at her through the window. She suddenly found a little spark in her that reminded her greatly of the Lioness when she was talking to Wyldon. "See, unlike you, Sir Troll, two-leggers don't eat raw meat. It makes us sick, so either you let me cook it, or you cook it." The window closed. Kel sighed. "Or neither."  
  
* * *  
  
Every ten minutes Merry would slow down and look at his map. The gelding however seemed to know where they were heading. He kept sniffing the air and galloping forwards, catching Merry completely off-guard. Once, Merry fell off the big horse. Instead of swearing or yelling at the horse, he laughed. "How very graceful!" he laughed, mounting the horse. "Come on, Peachblossom, let's find Kel."  
  
So much for being depressed earlier.  
  
* * *  
  
It was nearly midnight, but they made it to the cave. Merry dismounted Peachblossom and pulled four rags out of his saddlebags to cover the gelding's hooves so they didn't make as much noise as they usually would. Plus, they wouldn't echo through the cave, alerting anyone to his presence. They walked into the cave and Merry saw a little alcove off to the right. He led Peachblossom into the shadows and sat down, resting against the stone wall. The gelding curled up next to him. "Just a little rest," Merry whispered. "Apparently they change guards every hour, so they'll be changing right now. We'll go in a couple of minutes. What I want you to do is this." He whispered the plan to the gelding, who snorted.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Merry pulled the rags off of Peachblossom's hooves and the horse tore down the cave, whinnying like a frightened horse. Merry smiled and ran silently after him. When he got to the end of the cave, he peeked out, and saw the troll looking stupidly at Peachblossom, who was rearing. He pulled out Daine's beloved crossbow and shot the troll through the head, as Kel had done. The troll collapsed, landing on the ground, surprisingly quietly.  
  
It only took five minutes and a couple of tree branches to make the troll stand up again. Merry pulled a rag from his bag and folded it into a silly- looking hat, to cover the wound in the back of the troll's head. Peachblossom would stand guard and scare off anything that came close while Merry hacked into the stone wall. It looked a bit frightening: this big stone square on top of a hill. Merry shuddered to think how bad it would be inside. He took his sword and inserted it between two bricks: it wasn't out together very well. He cat across, then down, then went back to the top and cut down again, making a hole big enough for him to slide through. He didn't want to have to make it too big, just to make sure. The trolls were stupid, anyway. They wouldn't notice a small hole like this. He got on his stomach and crawled through, standing up.  
  
In the middle of the room, Keladry was lying on a pedestal, still in a ripped nightdress and boots, with her hair hanging down in front of her face. The full moon filtered through one of the windows, casting a soft glow on her dirty face. Even though she looked dirty, to Merry she looked like a Goddess. He walked over to her, resting a hand on her cheek. She smiled in her dream, making Merry's stomach do flip-flops. He bent over her. "Keladry. wake up. Please wake up. We haven't got much time until another troll comes. Keladry." Her eyes fluttered open, and her vision blurred a little. Then she saw Merry and she started crying, flinging her arms around his neck. "Merry," she sobbed. "I was hoping someone would come." He pulled away, still looking at her. "I'm glad you're all right," he said, smoothing hand over her dirty cheek. Then he kissed her. Keladry, who was still crying, gasped and pulled away, staring at Merry. Her lips felt as though they were on fire. "Merry." He kissed her again.  
  
A/N: Awwwwwwww! I told you it was my favourite!! How cute! If you don't like it, too bad. By the way, did you notice how Dom was 'looking at her figure' in the first chapter! *raises eyebrows* ooooooohh!! Maybe Merry and Dom won't hit it off too well, and what did you think of Tobe??? My crazy friend told me it would be better if he had a thing for Kel *raises eyebrows at friend who is sitting in the back row, cheering*, but I think wanting her to be his mama is cuter. R&R, pleeeeeeze! Or e-mail me at: fuindae_dancing_with_lightning@yahoo.com.au One hell of a long e-mail address don't you think? BTW, people always asked me what Fuindae means so I'll tell you. It's in Elvish and it means. *runs off to check Elvish book* well, 'fuin' means gloom, darkness, and 'dae' means. *checks book again* shadow. So it could mean, Shadow of Darkness, or Gloomy Shadow, but I think I like the former. I think I should probably stop writing now, so you can go on to the next chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

A Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings Crossover -Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N: ARGGGGHHH!!! I have had writer's block forever! I'm having so much trouble, and when I think of a new idea, I forget it before I find a pen and paper to write it down with. ARGGGGHHH!!!! Oh well... It's done now and won't have to be written again, so everything's peachy. Okay. Firstly, I'd like to say that I own nothing, except for the storyline. And Kaddar's just sort of... disappeared, hasn't he? I guess I'll leave him like that. He's there, but just not in the story. Maybe I'll edit him out of that chapter... oh well. I'm having a stressful day, but that doesn't mean I can't write. (BREATHES IN AND OUT SLOWLY) Okay. Enjoy the chapter! P.S: I've noticed that with my chapters, a lot of talking seems to be on the same line, so it all slurs together. I don't know what's going on, but I'll talk to my older sister about it (when she gets home from her special trip) and see what's going on. It may not bother you, but it bothers me. ( P.P.S: While I was waiting for ideas for this bloody chapter, I wrote a tiny little, short fic on the Wicca/Sweep books. Please read it! I need to know whether I should re-write it longer, or keep it the way it is. Thanks!! --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Chapter 5 She didn't know how long he'd been kissing her for, but she knew she had to pull away eventually. He rested his hand on her hip, and she jumped, pulling away. Merry looked annoyed. "Too much?" he asked, trying to hide his disappointment. "No... it's just... I kind of hurt everywhere, and I really need to get home... but I can't walk..." She burst into tears. "They... they hurt me Merry... they really did... and it wasn't just the trolls... there was a man, a tall man with dirty brown hair and dull blue eyes with pasty skin. He hurt me the most." Merry nodded. "Okay, but let's get you home." He picked her up and helped her slide through the little hole, pulling her out and helping her mount Peachblossom. She groaned and clutched her leg as Merry mounted the horse behind her, securing her in place by putting an arm around her waist, and holding the reins with his free hand. He kissed her cheek. "Let's go..."  
  
They'd been riding for about an hour when Kel said, "There are four trolls following us. Just pretend you don't know they're there, and go a little faster." He turned around, looking behind them, and saw no trolls. Then suddenly, four trolls came out of the woods and started running after them. "Go Peachblossom!!" he yelled. "No, you dolt!!" Kel screamed at him. She patted her horse on the head, who was still trotting. "CHARGE!!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
"So tell me, what happened with you being human and all?" Daine leaned forward in her chair, resting her elbows on the table and her chin in her hands. "You want the long version or the short?" Rikash asked. "The... short?" Daine asked. "Sounds fine with me. Basically, decades ago, I was a man. I'm not joking," he told her as her mouth opened. "I was. I was just like Ozorne. I was greedy and so full of myself; I caused a lot of trouble." "Really?" "Yes." "You see, I wanted eternal life, so I plunged a Stormwing feather into my arm, just as Ozorne did, remember?" She nodded. "I remember." "But you see, I realised what I had done, that I was wrong, so I've spent the last century redeeming what I did as a man, so I could rest. Little did I know that if I did all that, and then died, the Gods could grant me any wish I pleased. Well... not really any wish." "What wish?" Daine asked, leaning forward in her chair. "They asked me whether I wanted to stay a dead Stormwing for eternity, or have a second chance as a man. I desperately wanted to see you again, and Numair, and Maura, but it would take me around eight of your—our mortal years to do it. So I did. And I came back." "That's incredible," Daine breathed. Rikash nodded. She suddenly giggled. "What was your name before you were a Stormwing?" "I actually don't remember. Do you think it would be all right if I went by Rikash still?" "Whatever you want. I really don't care."  
  
* * *  
  
"Can we stop?" "Why?" "I just need a break." "Fine, whatever." Merry stood up and walked over to the pile of logs, lighting the tinder and watching the flames burst to life. Kel watched him from her position against the tree. There was a large book in her hands, filled with Yamani scribbles. She squinted at it as Merry began to make tea. "Hmm... anzari shimashita. I feel exactly the same way. Why do I have to read this stupid diary anyway??" "Anzari shimashita?" Merry repeated. "I'm fed up," she translated. "Ooh, finally. After twelve pages, a new entry!!" Her voice was filled with sarcasm. "Watashi wa geri o shite imasu. Why would I care if she'd been having diarrhoea?" Merry laughed. "Diarrhoea. Tee hee." "Shut up, you... I can't think of good excuse, so just kiss me."  
  
He did.  
  
(You can use your imagination.)  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they arrived at Corus, Kel dismounting and running through the crowd towards the palace. "She's certainly glad to be back," Merry said to Peachblossom. Peachblossom just snorted. "Fine," Merry muttered. "Let's get you home, Peachblossom."  
  
Kel walked into Alanna's quarters after knocking. Alanna was hunched over a map, and Frodo, Sam and Pippin were sitting on her bed, Sam and Pippin crying. Frodo just looked extremely sad. "What's the matter?" Kel asked. Alanna looked up at her. "We've found a way to send them home," she told Keladry. "We're going to send the people from Middle Earth home." Kel backed away, tears in her eyes. "No..." "Keladry, I have to. There's not enough room for everybody here. It's also having an effect on the elves. They're beginning to feel really sick. Queen Galadriel can't walk anymore." Without a word, Kel ran out of the door.  
  
"Keladry!" Alanna stood up, but hesitated. Maybe she'd just give her time to cool off. Or maybe she wouldn't cool off.  
  
* * *  
  
Daine stared at Legolas. He frequently wiped Galadriel's forehead as he waited for an answer. She tried to push his hand away, but he ignored her. "We have to, Veralidaine." She nodded. "I understand. It's just... I'm going to miss you all so much." He stood up and hugged her. "I know. We will all miss you too. But if we wish to live, we must go back to Middle Earth." Galadriel coughed. "Why aren't you sick like the rest of them?" Daine asked. Legolas shrugged. "I am one of the strong ones."  
  
* * *  
  
Merry found Kel seated in the meadow, meditating. "Hey, beautiful," he said, bending down and leaning in to kiss her on the lips. She pulled away, not opening her eyes. "What's the matter, Kel?" She shook her head. "They're coming." "Who are coming?" "They're coming, Merry. They're coming..." She repeated it over and over. Suddenly Daine came running into the meadow. She pointed over the trees in the royal forest. A flock of Stormwings, with Ozorne at their head, and a bunch of floating men with Roger and Thom in the lead. She stared at Ozorne for a moment, then pulled up her bow and shot. The arrow streaked straight through the Emperor Stormwing, and he laughed, spiralling down at Daine. He went straight through her, into the ground. So did Roger and Thom. Daine turned to Legolas. "What was that about?" "THEY'RE COMING!" Kel shrieked, opening her eyes. They were pure black. "The Gods are punishing us for what we've done! They're here!!"  
  
Daine and Legolas stared as thousands of figures rose from the ground. A black man and a tall, brown haired woman stood at the front. Daine dropped to her knees, and after a moment's hesitation, Legolas did too. "Get up, inferior!" Mithros hissed at Legolas. Legolas stood, watching Mithros warily. The Goddess looked at Daine. "Sarra's daughter, get my Alanna." Daine stood up and ran off, leaving Kel sitting on the ground, Merry kneeling next to her, and Legolas standing in front of Mithros. Slowly the God reached out towards Legolas. Alanna sprinted towards them, vaulted over the fence and jerked Legolas back before Mithros could touch him. "You fight against a God, girl?" "Why would I? I'm just saving someone who is over two-thousand years old." Alanna and Mithros glared at each other until the God looked away. The Goddess walked towards Alanna, taking her hand. "If you send them back the way you were going to, they will die." Alanna nodded, looking intently at the Lady in front of her. "And?" "Gather them here tomorrow morning. We will take them home." Alanna nodded. "All right."  
  
The mess hall was silent that night, except for the clatter of knives and forks. Everyone had a friend from Middle Earth that they didn't want to part with. Kel didn't eat. She just stared at the table, tears streaming down her face. In the end, she had no tears left, so she just cried silently. Merry sat in his and Kel's rooms, staring at the sheet of parchment that had Middle Earth's map sketched onto it. When he had come here he wished to go back home. But now he just wanted to stay.  
  
He just wanted to stay. 


	6. Chapter 6 SORRY IT'S SO SHORT!

A Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings Crossover -Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N: Hey look! Chapter 6!! I actually planned to make this story a lot longer, but I just ran out of ideas, so I decided to cut this story short and perhaps make a sequel. I really don't know. So after this chapter, it's the Epilogue, and that's it. I'm so sorry! I really got stuck for a few months, and just couldn't think of anything!!! I hope you're okay with the ending though. Apology: This chapter is so short! Sorry! --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Chapter 6 The next morning the whole of Corus had gathered in the palace grounds. Alanna, Kel, Daine, Jonathan, George, Numair, Rikash... all the important people stood in the meadow, with the rest of the Middle Earth population that was staying the Corus. Kel had her arms around Merry's waist, crying; Daine and Legolas were hugging tightly, Daine crying; Alanna and Aragorn had their arms over each other's shoulders, both trying not to burst into tears; Jonathan sat with Galadriel, talking to her quietly; George walked over to Aragorn and shook his hand politely; Daine broke away from Legolas, sobbing, as Numair shook his hand firmly; Rikash rubbed Daine's back, trying to calm her down. Kel looked up at Merry as the ground started to rumble. "Merry, know that I love you," she murmured, tears streaming down her face. "The hardest thing in the world is to live in it." Merry nodded.  
  
Mithros and the Goddess appeared. "Are you ready?" she asked Aragorn. He nodded at the Goddess. "Merry!" she called after him as he turned towards the Goddess. "I'm pregnant." He stared at her. "Kel!" They all slowly faded, leaving an empty space where it had once been full.  
  
EIGHT YEARS LATER... "MAAAAA!!!! He's pulling my hair!!" Kel sighed. "Mary, stop it. You brother is not pulling your hair." The two twins looked up at her. "What day is today?" Peregrin asked her. "Thursday," Kel said. "Every Thursday... well not every Thursday," he corrected himself quickly, aware that his older twin was giggling. "Every year, on this Thursday, you're always really... what's the word? Sad." "Depressed?" Daine piped up from the table. Kel hit her over the head with a book. "It's okay, Per, we all notice it too." "I have a reason," Kel said snootily.  
  
"You were always depressed," someone said from the door. "I really don't see a change, except you hair has grown longer again." Daine started giggling, and Kel stared as Merry pulled the hood from his face, striding over to Kel and hugging her tightly. "Pregnant, huh? You lied." "I did have children, Merry." "When?" "Eight and a bit years ago." "WHAT???"  
  
The twins stopped playing and stared up at him. "What is it, Merry?" "I didn't do anything!!" the little girl said. Kel ignored her and stared up at Merry. "I've only been in Middle Earth for four months!" "Hm!" Kel fiddled with a loose thread on her shirt. "They have a different time-span to us." "Really?" Daine asked sarcastically. She ducked as Kel tried to throw her book at her. "Jeez, your physic-ness is really working." "Physic?" Merry asked. "I don't know what happened," Kel told him. "But I've been kind of physic ever since the people from Middle Earth came."  
  
"Mama, who is this man?" Peregrin asked. Kel laughed and kissed Merry. Then she proceeded to tell her children the long, complicated story. 


	7. Epilogue

A Tamora Pierce and Lord of the Rings Crossover -Dancing With Lightning  
  
A/N: WAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! It's the end!!! I never thought I'd finish this! Please enjoy and don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
I love you all!!!! --Dancing With Lightning  
  
Epilogue "Da! Give it here!!!" Merry laughed and held the horse-comb out of reach as his twelve-year-old son tried to jump up and grab it. With a strangled yell, they toppled to the ground as Mary jumped on them from behind. Kel leaned against Peachblossom and laughed. "You two, get off your Da." Laughing, they got off their Da, Peregrin proudly holding the horse's comb. Kel mounted Peachblossom and Peregrin quickly finished his horse's coat before mounting his. Then Merry mounted his behind Mary. Kel and Merry's daughter wasn't too comfortable on horses, so she either rode with Kel or Merry. "So you're brother's coming home?" "He will have, when we get there." Kel smiled mischievously at Merry. "More physic-ness!" Peregrin laughed. "I wonder which one of us has gotten that?"  
  
"I wonder which one has got your father's annoying knack for turning up without me knowing it," Kel giggled. Mary laughed, and Merry just shook his head. "Even after four years, I'm still getting used to the time." Kel smiled. "I know. Even after more than thirty years, I'm still getting used to the fact that the sun rises too early in the morning."  
  
Laughing, they rode out of Corus and towards Mindelan.  
  
~Fin 


End file.
